Identities Revealed
by Fanficrocker242
Summary: Chat Noir finds out Ladybug's identity, but not the way he wanted to. Will Marinette forgive him?
1. Scarves

Adrien's P.O.V

It was early Monday morning and Natilie just woke me up.

"Adrien. You're father is not gonna like it if you're late." she stated.

"I'm up." I responded.

I got ready and went in my drawer for my blue scarf. I found it so thoughtful that my father actually got me a present for my birthday. I went down stairs to the dining room and saw father sitting there.

"Good morning father." I said as cherry as usual.

"Good morning Adrien." he looked at me in a strange way.

"Is everything alright father?" I asked concerned.

"Where did you get that scarf?" He answered.

I was heart broken.

"Didn't you buy it?" I asked.

"Of course not" he started.

"And if I did,it wouldn't be that ugly." he chuckled at the last part.

I wanted to cry so bad,but I didn't. I just got up and went to the limo outside. I asked the driver to take the long way,so that I have more time to think about what just happened.

Marinette's P.O.V

I had just woken up and gotten ready for school. For some reason,I felt like today was going to be a bad one. But I just ignored it. I went downstairs,got my breakfast and left for school. While I was walking,the only thing I knew is that today was going to be a great day.

School

When I arrived to school,I want straight over to Alya and Nino.

"Have you seen Adrien?" he asked me.

"Nope. I just got here." I replied.

"I'm actually surprised that Adrien isn't here yet." Alya said.

"True,he would always get here before me." I finished.

We just stood there talking until the bell rung. We all went to our seats and there was still no sign of Adrien.

"I just hope Adrien's okay." Alya said.

"So do I." I stated almost immediately after Alya.

Then,all of a sudden the doors open to see Adrien walk in with puffy pink eyes. Like he was crying.

Adrien's P.O.V

As I walked in the class,all eyes were on me. I guess it was because it looked like I was crying. Which I was. When my father called my scarf ugly,my heart shattered on the inside. I went and took my seat. The teacher started the class and it was going well until I started constantly sniffling.

"Adrien,this is not a punishment but please go outside." the teacher asked me.

"Can I carry three friends?" I asked.

"Sure. As long as you stop crying." She agreed.

"Nino,Alya and Marinette." I told her.

I think Marinette was shocked when I called her name because she jumped a bit. We all walked outside and I leaned against the wall,while they surrounded me.

"Dude why are you crying?" Nino asked.

"Yeah. I have never seen you cry before and it's weird." Alya stated.

I sighed.

"When I went downstairs this morning,my father saw the scarf and asked where I got it." I started.

They all gasped and looked at me like they saw a ghost standing behind me.

"Then he called it ugly." I finished.

Just by me saying those last words,a few tears escaped my eyes.

"That is messed up." Nino said angrily.

"Yes it is" Alya commented.

"I just wanna know who its from." I sighed and started to slide down the wall.

"I know who made it." Marinette said.

"Really who?!" I got up and held her shoulders when I asked.

"I'll have her text you after school." Marinette said.

I have her the tightest big ever.

"Thank you Marionette!" I thanked her.

"Your welcome."Marinette hugged me back.

Today started as a bad day,but now,it's gonna be a good one.


	2. New Villain

Marinette's P.O.V

I almost died on the inside when Alya said that. She knew I couldn't talk to Adrien.

*Ring*

Thank goodness the bell had just rung for our next class to start. We all walked to class together and set down in our assigned seats.

"Okay class,for today's science lesson,you'll be paired in two's." The teacher started.

Everyone gets excited because they were gonna pair up with their best friend.

"But I'll be choosing."she finished.

Everyone groaned.

"Okay. The pairs are Kim and Rose,Melene and Max,Jean and Juleka,Alix and Sabrina,Nino and Alya,Chloe and Nathaniel and Marinette and Adrien."she said.

Everyone say next to their partner and awaited the next instruction. Alya and Nino switched places so they could be beside their pair.

"WHY does that thing gets to be Adrien's partner?!" Chloe shouted.

"Marinette is not a thing,and she's Adrien's partner because I said so. Now sit down before you get into trouble."the teacher said back.

"So you know who my father is?! Now you better pair me up with Adrien or else." She demanded while taking out her cell phone.

"That's it! You're eating lunch at school today!"the teacher shouted.

Chloe gasps and sits down angry.

"I don't want to be paired with him."Chloe spat.

"Do you think I wanna be paired with you either?" Nathaniel spat back.

"Anyway. Your assignment is to dissect these frogs carefully and stick the correct labels at the body parts and organs."the teacher instructed.

I felt my heart drop as he smiled at me. The teacher went around the class and gave us gloves,lables,two pocket knives and a frog. Adrien and I put the gloves on and were about to get one of the knives,when our hands touched. We looked at each other and our faces were pink.

"Sorry." I said quickly removing my hand.

"It's okay."he said rubbing the back of his neck.

After the class was over everyone was excited because we all got A's. Well,except Chloe. She got an F for making Nathaniel do everything. It was time for lunch and everyone was leaving. Chloe on the other hand was upstairs watching everyone.

"I should be down there with Adri-poo."she whined.

She was playing with the clip in her hair,that she didn't notice that a purple butterfly rest on it. A pink mask appeared on her face.

"Pain Killer,I am Hawk Moth and I know how you feel. I could help you get revenge on that blue haired girl,but you have to bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir."Hawk Moth said in his persuasive voice.

"Yes Hawk Moth."

She was surrounded by dark magic in an instant.

"Marinette will pay."she said chuckling.

I was standing at the bottom of the stairs awaiting Adrien. And when I saw him my heart dropped. He came directly over to me.

"Hey Marin- what out!"he pusbhed me out the way.

Some sort of electricity almost hit me. When Adrien pushed me,we almost kissed.

"Boyfriend stealer!"the person shot another bolt at me but missed.

"Any reason why Chloe is after you?"Adrien asked.

"Chloe? Maybe because you and I got paired up." I answered.

"We should get out of here,especially you."Adrien said.

I nodded and we both ran in different directions.I went into the nearest alleyway I could find.

"Tikki,spots on!"I shouted.

Adrien went into Hythe nearest alleyway he could find.

"Plagg,claws out!"he shouted.


	3. First Identity

Adrien's P.O.V

I leaped out off the corner as Cat Noir. I heard screams on the east side of Paris so I obviously went that way. When I got there Ladybig was already fighting. She was about to get hit with a lighning noir,but I blocked it with my staff.

"I'm actually glad to see you kitty."she joked scratching his chin.

"So am I."I replied.

"Give me your miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir."Pain Killer demanded.

"I thought pain killers reduced pain,not try to give it."I joked.

"The difference is that when I kill you,it won't be as painful as I want it to be."Pain Killer said while throwing another lightning bolt.

We both dodged it just in time. She then jumped on the roof of the highest building in Paris. Other than the Eiffel Tower. Ladybig used her yo-yo to get up there,while I jumped from building to building. By time as I got there Ladybig and Pain Killer were at it again.

"Cat Noir,I would really love some help right now."Ladybug said.

"Don't worry m'lady."I replied.

While Ladybig was distracting her I snuck up behind Pain Killer and jumped on her back. We both fell to the ground and then she threw me off of her. She then formed this dust cloud and we couldn't see anything. Me and Ladybig were back to back preparing for anything.

"Ladybug,you're lucky charm."I said,signaling her to use it.

"Lucky charm!"she threw her yo-yo in the air and awaited something red and black to fall down.

"Where is it?"I asked her.

"I don't know."

I suddenly felt some net fall on me. It was the lucky charm.

"Found it."I told her.

The dust then cleared up and Pain Killer snatched Ladybug's yo-yo.

"Got it."Pain Killer said.

She held Ladybug over the edge of the roof and dropped her. It took a while before I heard her hit the ground. This made me furious.

"Cataclysm!"I yelled.

I then touched the rope to break out of it. But it was too late. Pain Killer had already disappeared.

"Why did she take Ladybug's yo-yo?"I thought. Then I remembered. Ladybug. I looked over the building and saw a fire escape. I jumped off the building and grabbed on to it and slid down. When I got low enough to the ground,I jumped off and landed on my feet. I looked around for her. I was this huge billboard and some red and black spotted feet underneath.

"Ladybug."I whispered.

I moved the board off of her and looked at her. She was unconscious from the fall and she had this huge slice across her left cheek. And she only had two minutes left until she detransformed.

"This is all my fault."I said in shame.

I picked her I bridal style and ran to my house. When I got there,I used my staff to boost us up. I climbed in with her through my bedroom window and gently rested her on my bed and pulled the covers over her. When she detransformed I quickly closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to find her secret out like this. I wanted her to tell me but,I had no choice.

"I'm so sorry Ladybug."I whispered and opened my eyes,only to see Marinette laying there. Still unconscious from the fall. I also detransformed and when Plagg saw Marinette's kwami,he nearly fainted.

"Tikki!"Plagg shouted

"Wait. You know Marinette's kwami?"I asked shocked.

"Yes."Plagg responded.

"Then why don't you talk about her?"I was curious.

"It's a long story. But can we wait until they wake up?"he asked sadly.

"Of course."I answered.

I went into my personal bathroom and got my first aid kit.

"It's all my fault."that's all I heard in my head and it kept playing over and over again.

I cleaned out the cut on her cheek and patched it up. Now,it was time for the hard part. Her parents. I had to quickly come up with some excuse and hope it works. I went in Marinette's bag,got her phone and called her mom.

"Hello."I heard her mother say.

" This is Adrien Agreste,one of Marinette's friends."I said.

"Oh hi Adrien."she cheerfully said.

"Marinette and I have this project to work on and we're really running late,so I'm wondering if she could stay the night please?"I tried to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Well sure."she agreed.

"Thank you so much."I hung up the phone

I then fell asleep on the side of Marinette,thinking about how to tell her I found out she's Ladybug...it if I should tell her.


	4. Revealed

Pain Killer's P.O.V

"Hawk Moth,I got Ladybug's miraculous."I said.

She held the yo-yo up to her face so that he could see.

"You idiot! That's not Ladybug's miraculous,that's just that stupid toy! Her miraculous is her earrings!"Hawk Moth was furious with her.

"I'm sorry. I will not fail you next time."I said.

"You better not. Now,bring me the right miraculous. "Hawk Moth demanded.

Marinette's P.O.V

I woke up in my room and saw Cat Noir sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Cat Noir?"I tried to sit up but my whole body was hurting.

Cat Noir rushed over to me.

"Don't move. You could still have a concussion."Cat Noir laided me back down on the pillow.

"What happened?"I asked.

"Uh...um...I...-"he was cut off by loud screams.

He looked out my window and then back at me with a worried expression.

"Stay right here,I'll be back soon."he said.

He leaped out my window and left. I knew he could do it,but I'm the only one that could capture the akuma.

"Tikki-"I started,but was cut off by Tikki.

"Marinette you can't make it out there. What if you get hurt again? And you don't have your yo-yo to capture the akuma."she asked worried.

"I don't know. But I have to try. Tikki,spots on!"I yelled. And I was transformed into Ladybug.

When I got to where Cat Noir and Pain Killer were,it looked like she was kind of surprised to see me.

"I thought I exterminated you."she chuckled.

"Think again."I said. I winced in pain as my side started to hurt.

Cat Noir was looking at her yo-yo,he snuck up behind he and grabbed it.

"Ladybug catch!"he shouted to me as he threw the yo-yo to me.

"Got it."I told him.

He then pinned Pain Killer to the ground,took the brooch out her hair and stepped on it. Out came a purple butterfly.

"No not evil doing for you little akuma."I said opening my yo-yo.

"Time to de-evilize!"I swung my yo-yo around and captured the akuma and out came a pretty butterfly.

"Miraculous ladybug!"I threw my yo-yo into the air and everything went back to normal.

I held my fist out to give him a fist pump,but he walked away and sat on the edge of the roof. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Nothing."he responded.

"You know you can tell me anything."I assured him.

"Okay. What if your best friend found out something that you didn't want them to,but it was totally an accident. What you still be friends with them?"he asked.

It was very detailed. I then remembered myself falling and my miraculous beeping. That's when it got me.

"You know,don't you?"I asked,almost crying.

"Yes. I am so sorry Marinette."Cat Noir said.

When he said yes,I had already felt like what was millions of years pour out my eyes.


	5. Second Identity

Marinette's P.O.V

"Please don't cry."Cat Noir said coming towards me.

"What else do you want me to do!"I shouted frustrated. "The secret that I had kept for so long is now revealed."I finished,looking down.

"Can I at least explain to you what happened?"he asked.

I sighed. "Sure,let's go to my place.

It didn't take us long to walk there and when we arrived I told him to sit down. I went into the bathroom to detransform. He already knew my secret,but I still didn't feel comfortable changing back in front of him. I looked in the mirror and realized that I was still crying. I went back to the living room where Cat Noir was sitting.

"Go ahead."I told him.

"After Pain Killer knocked you off the roof and took your yo-yo,she disappeared and I used my Cataclysm to get out of the net. I guess she thought that was your miraculous,but I knew better. I rushed off the building and saw you being crushed by a huge billboard. You're miraculous was beeping and I didn't know what to do. When you finally were about to change back,I closed my eyes. I started to cry as I opened them. I mean I wanted to know who you were,but not like this. I wanted you to tell me. And I couldn't leave you by the building because someone might've found you."he explained.

I was shocked at his explanation.

"So you did all that to keep me safe?"I asked looking into his eyes.

"Of course. You're my lady,my princess,my bugaboo."he said.

All I could do was think about what he said and after a while,I just hugged him.

"Thank you."I whispered burying my face into his chest. "But just one more question,why did you bring me to Adrien Agreste house?"

"How do you know that?"he asked getting tense.

"I actually regained my consciousness and woke up there. But I thought it was a dream and went back to sleep. Then I woke up in my room with you on the side of me. I couldn't ask any questions because Pain Killer was at it again."I explained.

"Well what's wrong with Adrien Agreste?"he said.

"It's nothing. I just had the biggest crush on him since forever and I necmver knew if he liked me back." I started.

Adrien's P.O.V

That's why she always turned me down. She had this big crush on me. Well Adrien,who's me.

"I also made him this blue scarf for his birthday that he thought was from his father. I was going to tell him,but he seemed so happy. But yesterday,when he realized it was from his father,that was my opportunity to tell him. But Pain Killer came and well all this happened."she explained. "But don't go telling people that. That's just as big as the Ladybug thing.

I was so excited. Marinette made the scarf after all. I hugged her very tight.

"Thank you so much."i told her

"For what?"she asked.

"Plagg,claws in."I commanded.

I looked back down at Marinette to see her eyes closed tight.

"You don't have to do this just because you know my secret."she told me.

"Open your eyes."I chuckled.

When she opened her eyes she gasped in shock as she saw me standing there.

"Adrien."she whispered.

Then Plagg came out from behind me and I guess Tikki saw him.

"Plagg?"Tikki asked.

"Tikki!"Plagg shouted.

The two kwami's flew to each other and hugged.

"Oh how I missed you kitty."Tikki said.

"Me too bugaboo."Plagg said.

"Kitty?"I asked.

"Bugaboo?"Marinette asked.

"I thought we came up with those names for each other."I said.

"Guess again Adrien."Tikki said.

"You two should sit down. It's time we told you evrything."Plagg said looking at Tikki and Tikki looking back at him.


End file.
